peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-14 ; Comments *Introducing the first Bodysnatchers session track, Peel remarks that he had done some "rather bizarre" TV work with them over the weekend. It seems most likely that this was for ITV's Saturday morning show Tiswas. *Peel had done a gig in Middlesbrough the previous weekend and was given the Tick Tick and Xtreme singles while he was there. *Peel points out that Boys Next Door have changed their name to Birthday Party. *After the last session track by Diagram Brothers, John comments, "When I win the pools - I haven't got much longer to do it, only a few more weeks and I refuse to do the Australian pools it's really a bit stupid I think - when I do win the pools, bands like the Diagram Brothers will work as often as they want to. I shall establish a chain of venues all over the country." *Three tracks are played from the forthcoming new LP by Burning Spear, "Hail H.I.M". *Hinton Box recording captures only the first and last tracks and (nearly) the end of the show for the first time. These are marked §. Sessions *Bodysnatchers, #1. First broadcast of session, recorded 1980-04-08. No known commercial release. *Diagram Brothers, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1980-03-17 and first broadcast 27 March 1980. Available on The Peel Sessions (LTM). Tracklisting *'Files a & c '''begin at start of show *Beat: 'Mirror In The Bathroom (7")' (Go-Feet) § :(JP: 'Course if that doesn't go straight to number one, they'll say, "Of course, it's all Peel's fault, you know, we shouldn't have asked him in the first place."')'' *Revolver: 'One And One Is Two (LP-Northern Songs)' (Rox) *Diagram Brothers: 'Bikers' (Peel Session) *Bodysnatchers: 'What's This?' (Peel Session) *Undertones: 'Girls That Don't Talk (album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Girls At Our Best: 'Getting Nowhere Fast (7")' (Record Records) *Graham Parker & the Rumour: Local Girls (LP - The Best Of) *Basczax: Madison Fallout (7") Pipeline *Boys Next Door: 'Happy Birthday (7")' (Missing Link) *Burning Spear: African Teacher (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear RDC 2003 *Diagram Brothers: 'There Is No Shower' (Peel Session) *Monochrome Set: Strange Boutique (7") Dindisc DIN 18 *Bodysnatchers: 'Happy Time Tune' (Peel Session) *Cockney Rejects: The Greatest Cockney Rip-off (7") EMI Z 2 *Tick Tick: Disco Smirk Hopeless Smiling (The Immortalisation of Tick Tick 12") Chance *Xtreme: The Latest Craze (7") Xtreme Records *Clash: Wrong 'em Boyo (album – London Calling) CBS CLASH 3 *John Cooper Clarke: A Distant Relation (album - Snap, Crackle & Bop) Epic EPC 84083 *Diagram Brothers: 'We Are All Animals' (Peel Session) *Human League: Rock 'N' Roll / Nightclubbing ('Holiday 80' EP) Virgin *Burning Spear: African Postman (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear RDC 2003 *Bodysnatchers: 'The Boiler' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well that's a thoroughly chilling piece, I think you'll agree. Starts off like a kind of female Ian Dury and then becomes dead serious towards the end.') *Members Flying Again (LP - 1980 - The Choice Is Yours) Virgin *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Icon (LP - Join Hands) Polydor *Groove: 'I Wanna Be Your Pigmy (7")' (Trendy) *Fabulous Thunderbirds: Low-Down Woman (LP - What's The Word) *'File c '''cuts out at start of next track *Echo & The Bunnymen: Rescue (single) Korova *Diagram Brothers: 'Bricks' (Peel Session) *Burning Spear: Cry Blood Africans (album - Hail H.I.M.) Burning Spear RDC 2003 *Bodysnatchers: 'The Ghosts Of The Vox Continental' (Peel Session) *TV21: Playing With Fire (7") Powbeat *Zeltinger Band Mein Vater War Ein Watersmann (LP - De Plaat (Live Im Roxy Und Bunker)) Ariola https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Happy_Wanderer *Zeltinger Band Müngersdorfer Stadion (LP - De Plaat (Live Im Roxy Und Bunker)) Ariola *Beat: 'Jackpot (7"-Mirror In The Bathroom)' (Go-Feet) § *'File a''' ends File ;Name *a) 1980-04-14 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *b) BH013 JP 1980-04-14 Side B *c) 1980-04-04 Peel Show DB161 DB162.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:58:44 *b) 00:06:18 *c) 01:34:00 ;Other *a) File created from T242 of 400 Box. *b) File created from BH013 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *c) File created from DB161 and DB162 from Derby Box ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Hinton Box Category:Derby Box